Thee Escapist
by TheBlankPageattheBackofaBook
Summary: Upon the flames and the wreckage there stood two beings. One, an innocent girl with a blood sodden dress, and the other was the man who pursued her and brought destruction to who she loved. How dare he? Basically my version of what happened to Jet's home.


Okay, seeing as my last Avatar fan fiction stunk (I ain't denying that) I'm writing this new one. It is basically from Jet's POV or another person's POV. There might also be some narration from a Canon Character's POV.

Yes, there will be an OC. I will try my best not to make her a Mary Sue. Please review however you wish. Barrage criticism

P.S; In _Forsaken Love _I was gonna kill off Xiaoming as the ending! So I think I'll do it here!

* * *

The forest was nothing now and it was all because of her. It was because she wanted to protect the ones she loved. In the beginning and end she couldn't save anyone...But what about in the middle? What happened to their home? 

_Freedom Fighters_.

Jet's POV

So far there were no Fire Nation citizens in the forest. No trouble and complete silence. It has been a while since I tried to destroy the town below. It seems that only my followers understand the meaning of _sacrifice_. No one has come yet; they are too afraid.

It has been too quiet and my fighters grow bored. One day, while a team and I were out foraging, we spotted a girl being attacked by a Fire Nation man. However, before we found her there was no scream. The Fire Nation man ran away as we entered and the girl stood up and smiled at us with gratitude. It was only until she came to me and hugged me that we realized she was mute. She had beautiful gray eyes that seemed to speak for her.

* * *

"Who are you?" Jet asked. The girl stared blank at the ground and then smiled as she looked up. She removed a white leather journal from the rucksack she carried and opened the cover to the first page. She smiled as she pointed to the characters she had written. 

"Xiaoming?" he asked. Xiaoming nodded her head and smiled. She placed the journal back in her rucksack and ambled past them, preparing to leave. She smiled and waved _farewell_ with gratitude.

Jet noticed the dagger hanging from her belt.

"You're a warrior?" he said. Xiaoming turned around and nodded her head.

* * *

Little did they know she was what would lead to their forest's demise. 

Jet's POV

She was good at listening, seeing as she had nothing to say. She also heeded details carefully when tracking something or someone. On the behalf of those skills we offered her to join us and she accepted. However, we knew she could not stay. She gave us a message that she'd have to leave soon and her staying was only a sign of gratitude. It was her compensation to us.

I felt her grow an attachment to me when she stayed longer than she had promised. She wrote;

_I have found a new home and another to love. I must atone myself for my past mistakes._

And we allowed her to stay. Nonetheless, that was the beginning of our problems.

A few days later, Xiaoming informed us she had heard a supply wagon ride by a few minutes ago. Seeing as she had one of the best tracking and hearing skills I've ever seen, we followed. That was her job, to track what we could not perceive. Her sword skills were not so great. She was too serene and free spirited to fight in such a way. Though, she fought if necessary, mainly to defend others and herself but never struck back.

When we found the wagon it was empty. It was a trap.

* * *

"Xiaoming, are you sure you heard what you heard?" Jet asked. Xiaoming nodded her head. A few moments later her eyes filled with worry as she pulled at Jet's shirt. She was warning him. He looked down at her and read her eyes. 

"It's a trap!" he warned his followers. Nonetheless, it was too late. The very same man that had attacked Xiaoming came out from behind a tree and so did several men.

"I only want the girl and me to do battle. We'll spare your forest and you all if you hand her over," he said.

"What has she ever done to you?" Jet asked.

"Nothing, yet. But I made a vow that I would kill her and that she would kill me," he said. He approached Jet and Xiaoming. He held out his hand as a sign of good manners.

"We haven't been properly introduced. My name is Shing and you are..." Shing ceased his words as Xiaoming lunged at him and pushed him to the ground. She held her dagger over his head, however, Shing was astute. He threw Xiaoming aside against a tree and she was knocked out cold for a moment. Shing stood up, with a smug malice on his face. Xiaoming had protected Jet, only meaning one thing;

"...A new friend! How lovely! She couldn't protect who she loved in the beginning, and in the end it all fails!" Shing said as he drew his sword.

* * *

Jet's POV 

We all fought then and I lost my concentration on Xiaoming when I smelt smoke. They had set the forest ablaze! My home, my friends, all gone. Xiaoming and Shing were gone, even if I were to call out Xiaoming's name she would not respond. She could not speak and she had never moved her lips to speak. She only spoke with her eyes.

Smellerbee, Longshot, and I were the only ones who made it to the river. The rest were not found. We decided to wait until the flames diminished. However, I did not wait that long. Xiaoming was the key to why this happened; and a traitor was to die by my hands. Though, I knew my anger rested mainly on Shing. After all, so far as I knew, Xiaoming was an innocent happy child.

I found them in a part of the forest where the flames diminished and the inhabitants gone or burned black. The sight was...terrifying. I came too late. I watched as death finally consumed her beautiful eyes.

* * *

Shing and Xiaoming ran at each other. Xiaoming's dagger raised above her head and tears in her eyes. Cuts sliced into her face and small bloodstains already soaking into her white and green hanfu. 

Shing's sword presented out in front of himself ready to strike her. Small droplets of her blood still on it while he remained unharmed because of Xiaoming's lack of swordsmanship.

They hit against each other and stood still for a minute in pain. Shing's sword had sliced through Xiaoming's stomach, incising deep cuts in her insides and skin. The sword had sliced through so half of it could be seen out of her back. Her blood dripping from his blade as it remained inside her. She could not scream or do anything of the sort to beg for mercy. Her eyes closed and trembling, tears still raining from them. Her hands clenched the handle of his sword, trying to force it out of her though he still held it. Her dagger had sliced through Shing's shoulder so he would live.

However, living now was no use for her.

When they pulled away from each other the sword slid out of Xiaoming's stomach and her fingers slid across its blood coated blade. Cutting her thin fingers and making them bleed. Her blood trickled into her palm and fell to the ground in crimson droplets. She placed her hands on her wound as Shing dropped his sword. She pulled at her hanfu to see the blood-spattered cloth and then gazed up with sadness. It was hopeless to live or fight now. She had failed her beloved and herself. Her blood pooled beneath her at a hasty rate. Shing looked at her with sorrow and remorse. He was not bleeding like Xiaoming was. Xiaoming's unenlightened diligence had costed her her life.

"Xiaoming, you... you held back?" Shing said in a shocked tone.

_This isn't fair...Why?...Why do only you get to live? Why only you?_

Her arms feebly crossed over her chest and hands hanging, exposing the wound to him. Shadows beneath her eyes, her ailed expression made Shing repent not being wounded like her. Xiaoming didn't want to die, though she knew it was without question. This was her punishment for wanting to protect who she loved. For wanting to protect _him_ from herself. She looked at her blood soaked hands as the tears ceased.

_No, please...Shing!_

She fell to her knees then and Shing ran up to her. Falling to his knees too and holding her upright by her shoulders.

"NO! Take me with you! Please, take me with you ! It is not suppose to be like this!" Shing shouted. Xiaoming looked up at him pitifully, a subtle trace of bliss expressed on her face.

_Shing..._

_I forgive you _

Xiaoming fell to her back, her hands clutching her wound as the blood spilt hastily. Jet came running in as Xiaoming lied still in a pool of her own blood.

"Xia..." he whispered. He couldn't finish what he was going to say. Xiaoming was willing to die; for him and only him. She was still breathing but she looked still and tired. And yet...Somewhat blissfully relieved. She looked at him and smiled to assure him that she'd be fine dying. Blood streamed out of the side of her mouth. Her fingers stroked his hand as she stretched her arm upward to hold his hand. Her blood trickled down her arm as she grasped his hand feebly.

_It's okay, I had a good life. I have no regrets, my heart is not laden, I feel no more pain than already bore. Please, live for me. Live for what I could not live for, live to grow up and have a family. Protect them, love them, if not for me than for yourself. Please, forget me and cherish everyone you love. I accept that I am going to die, I am not afraid. I love you, don't forget to live for the ones who love you and the ones you love. You'll never know when you're going to lose them. Protect them, die for them if needed, I know I should have. Be strong, my love, please, be strong...Mother, father, brother, I'm coming home. _

_Live, please live for the ones you love, and for the ones who love you.  
_

Finally, as Shing stood up and looked at Jet, Xiaoming passed away. Her arms falling against her chest and body limp. Her skin pure white and eyes still open. Portraying death and the blissful mark of such a happy person. Shing stroked her forehead, moving her black hair aside from her face.

"Foolish girl. All she wanted to do was protect the people she loved. And when her brother was killed she dare manslaughter the man that hurt her family in such a way. Her family was taken away and never seen again because of her diligence to protect who she loved. And I was sent to kill her. Instead, I gave her a dagger and journal and told her to run. I told her that when I would find her and I'd like her to kill me. I promised her that she and I would find our bliss either way, if I lived or died. She found pain and yet she remained so blissful and optimistic. With that in hand, she devoted her life to protecting what she loved even if it meant death. In the beginning and in the end she still couldn't protect the people she loved. But in the middle..." Shing said as he stood up, picked up his sword and pointed it to Jet.

"...She found new love and a home that fate said would be destroyed. But, I don't want to kill you. Please, as the last person she loves..." Shing said as he removed the metal breastplate over his chest.

"...Won't you kill me? If you feel any hate for my actions you'll send me along so I can face my fate in the afterlife. I'd like to see Xiaoming cry by means of losing her beloved," Shing asked as he gave Jet his sword.

* * *

Jet's POV 

I killed him like he asked. Xiaoming would have wanted him dead. A few weeks later I was off to Ba-Sing-Sei, only to find my demise was plotted there as well. Kismet plotted against us, and kismet was what killed us. Kismet is what will save this world.

* * *

So, what did you think? Lame? At least I'm trying. And let me clarify; 

I did not say Xiaoming was pretty or smart or full of pain. I didn't put much emphasis on her personality or history.

I put she had beautiful eyes and was quite thin. I said she was happy and content with her life despite her pain. Everyone has pain! I also said that she wasn't an experienced warrior but had a keen eye for noticing hidden details. That was all I said. And I didn't make her life an emo Sally Sob story. Her family's death was one of the few ordeals she had experienced.

And yes, she devoted her life to the people she loved. Yes, she fell in love with Jet. Foolish girl! It got her killed but that is what fate set. Or else...The conspiracy in of the Dai Li would have never come to light and Jet wouldn't have gone to Ba-Sing-Sei!

Shing, he was a complex character. He was suicidal in a homicidal way. Makes no sense, I know. He was obsessed with Xiaoming and just wanted her to kill him, even though Xiaoming only killed for a reason; by means for protecting her loved ones. Despite it caused her much pain.

We don't know EXACTLY what happened to Jet's forest so my mind thought up this theory. Don't like it, don't agree to it.

And the _italics_, are Xiaoming's thoughts, not her eyes speaking for her.


End file.
